Sincerándose
by Fanderichie
Summary: Después de vencer al sable demoníaco Masamune, Black*Star y Tsubaki se sinceran, consuelan y fortalecen su relación. Romance, Black*Star/Tsubaki.


Disclaimer: Ni Soul Eater ni ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad mia; pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo. La pareja principal es Black*Star/Tsubaki, y…bueno, pretende ser romance, je.

**Sincerándose.**

Llevaban media hora caminando en silencio; habían tenido que huir, literalmente, de la aldea Hari, debido a que los aldeanos habían creído que el joven ninja había ido a exterminarlos como años atrás habían hecho sus antepasados. Después de semejante carrera, habiendo tenido que esquivar palos, pequeñas chinitas e incluso pedruscos bien grandes, maestro y arma estaban bastante cansados, pero ninguno se atrevía a romper el sepulcral silencio en que habían caído después de vivir tan intensos acontecimientos. Demasiadas preguntas, demasiados cabos sin atar…

De repente, la chica sintió algo húmedo tocar su mejilla derecha. Se llevó la mano a la cara; era una gota de agua. Estaba comenzando a llover por segunda vez el mismo día.

- Deberíamos refugiarnos hasta que escampe, ¿no? – El chico rompió el silencio

- ¿Eh? Ah, claro… – Contestó ella.

Buscaron un lugar donde la lluvia no les cogiera de lleno. Desafortunadamente no había ninguna cueva o ningún tronco de árbol lo suficientemente hueco como para que cupieran ambos, así que se tuvieron que conformar con quedarse debajo de un grupo de árboles de hoja bastante espesa. Realmente la lluvia apenas les alcanzaba, de modo que se sentaron en la ligeramente húmeda hierba y volvieron a caer en el incómodo silencio de antes. Ambos estaban inmersos en sus pensamientos.

Cuando la situación apenas era insostenible para ambos, él decidió romper el silencio por segunda vez:

- Con que…– Comenzó, y tras tragar saliva continuó – has vuelto de ver a tu hermano…

- ¿Eh? Ah…sí – La pregunta tomó a Tsubaki por sorpresa, pero ya que Black*Star le había dado pie, ella sentía que tenía que explicar a su maestro qué había ocurrido en aquella aldea hacía apenas tres cuartos de hora. – Masamune era mi hermano. Cuando eramos pequeños nuestros padres solían dejarnos solos muy a menduo y pasábamos las tardes jugando juntos. Él siempre me preguntaba a qué quería jugar, pero a mi lo que me gustaba era verle feliz, así que siempre le decía que quería jugar a la pelota, su juego favorito. En realidad yo quería jugar a las casitas.

Black*Star miraba a su compañera en riguroso silencio e iba asintiendo. Pocas veces había visto Tsubaki a su compañero tan serio en una conversación entre ellos. Normalmente el chico era una persona tremendamente exaltada e imposible de tratar para casi cualquier persona, pero no era tonto, sabía cuando una conversación era seria y sabía mantenerse a la altura…la mayoría de las veces. Ella siguió su relato:

- Él malinterpretó mis acciones y creyó que yo le tenía lástima. Además, cuando nos tocó heredar las habilidades, yo me quedé con casi todas y él sólo con una de las formas. La de la espada mítica.

- ¡Pero eso no fue culpa tuya! – Interrumpió bruscamente el peliazul. Tsubaki esbozó una media sonrisa queriendo darle la razón a su compañero, y continuó con su historia.

- Al igual que mucha gente a mi alrededor, mi hermano me solía decir que yo no tenía personalidad, que no era nadie, "_las camelias no tienen olor_", decía. Yo le daba repelús…me consideraba alguien inferior. El hecho de heredar yo la mayor parte de las formas como arma le destrozó por dentro…eso, unido a que creía que yo, un ser inferior a sus ojos, le mirara con lo que él creía que era lástima…– En este punto la voz de la muchacha comenzó a quebrarse – Terminó por volverle loco.

Black*Star se quedó mirándola con preocupación evidente. Sabía que habría sido muy duro para ella ver a un ser querido rebajado a un ser demoníaco, y que habría sido mucho más duro aún enfrentarse a él y derrotarlo. Cuando Tsubaki se convirtió en su arma, él jamás pensó que algo así podría estar ocurriendo. Tsubaki estaba siempre tan feliz, siempre tan dispuesta a todo, siempre tan atenta a sus caprichos y desvaríos…por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió realmente afortunado.

- Perdona por no habértelo contado antes…– Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos de la chica – Te tendría que haber contado esto desde el principio...

- Eh, eh, tranquila. Ya te lo dije ¿no?, lo importante era que cerrases todos tus asuntos pendientes, y luego ya te escucharía. Además, yo tampoco te había contado mi historia hasta hoy. Estamos igual – Sonrió amistosamente el ninja. La sonrisa hizo que ella también sonriera tímidamente.

- Black*Star…Gracias por seguirme ciegamente – Concluyó levemente emocionada la camelia.

- Tú también lo has hecho durante el tiempo que hemos estado juntos. No tienes que agradecerme nada. – Contestó el chico mirando hacia el cielo aún tupidamente nublado y lluvioso.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de ellos. Aquello no era normal entre ellos, y menos teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de él. Si en algún momento caían en algún silencio a causa de la rutina, él en seguida saltaba encima de una mesa gritando lo grandioso que era y cómo era el hombre que superaba a los dioses. No obstante, esto era distinto. Ambos se habían sincerado con el otro por primera vez en lo que llevaban siendo un equipo, de hecho, era la primera vez que se sinceraban con alguien. Su relación iba a cambiar, lo sabían.

- ¿Y bien? – Comenzó el chico otra vez y con algo de tristeza en su voz - ¿no tienes miedo de mi?

- ¿Eh? – Tsubaki no se esperaba una pregunta así. De hecho, no comprendía el por qué de la pregunta. – ¿Por qué te iba a tener miedo?

- Por mi origen, ¿no tienes miedo de que me pueda convertir algo como lo que se convirtió mi padre? – Preguntó secamente el chico.

Tsubaki no lo había pensado. Black*Star era el único superviviente del clan de la estrella. Un grupo de guerreros que buscaban cada vez más poder hasta que decidieron ir a por almas humanas y acabaron convirtiéndose en demonios. Él no era más que un bebé cuando el Shibusen acabó con todo el clan y lo adoptó a él.

Ciertamente su compañero alguna vez se había exaltado más de lo normal, y no podía deshacerse de la sangre con la que había nacido, pero…ella sabía que en el fondo era un buen chico. Era una buena persona que se preocupaba por sus amigos y por ella. Recordó que durante la pelea contra su hermano, a ella le había venido a la mente toda la confianza que él había depositado en ella, él le dio fuerzas para seguir, incluso sin haberlo hecho directamente. No, no podría convertirse jamás en un demonio, él era quien superaría a los dioses.

- No – Contestó con firmeza la muchacha tras la reflexión. – Mi hermano también se convirtió en un demonio – añadió con tristeza.

- Y tú nunca podrías ser como él – Contestó el peliazul entendiendo la relación entre la alusión a su hermano y él mismo. Si Tsubaki nunca podría ser como su hermano, él tampoco como su padre y el clan de la estrella.

Tsubaki estaba a punto de llorar, muy conmocionada. Aquella conversación era la más intensa que había mantenido con su compañero desde que se conocieron. Él, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se había comportado como un hombre y no como un niño. Como el ser que él decía ser, como el que superaba a los dioses. En ese momento, Tsubaki vio a Black*Star como su Dios. No pudo reprimirse y volvió a abrazarlo fuertemente, diciendo muy bajito, casi de forma inaudible pero de modo que él lo oyera:

- Eres el primero que ha percibido olor en una camelia…realmente eres grandioso.

Black*Star adoraba que le inflaran el ego, y aquél comentario hizo que se sintiera más grande que nunca. Abrazó de vuelta a la chica y le acarició el pelo. Jamás se había sentido tan feliz en su vida. Y en ese momento de felicidad le asaltó la duda. Ahora que Tsubaki había cerrado los asuntos por los que entró al Shibusen, ¿seguiría siendo su arma? Quiso preguntárselo, pero no quería arruinar el momento tan bonito que estaban viviendo, asi que decidió esperarse.

Poco a poco la lluvia paró y el cielo fue escampando. Ellos estuvieron abrazados hasta que la última gota de lluvia cayó de una de las hojas al suelo. Él la soltó primero, y de un salto enérgico, con una gran sonrisa socarrona, propuso:

- ¡Te echo una carrera hasta el Shibusen! Woaaaa-haaaa!! – Y salió corriendo hacia el colegio, un poco despacio al principio, cerciorándose de que Tsubaki le seguía.

Black*Star fue el que ganó la carrera. No podía ser de otro modo, e incluso si Tsubaki hubiera corrido más rápido que él, le habría dejado ganar. Bastante contentos fueron por los pasillos del edificio hasta el despacho de Shinigami-sama, y ahí fue cuando el ninja no pudo guardarse más la inquietud para sí. Soltó la pregunta que llevaba atormentándole desde que le vino a la mente:

- Tsubaki… – Comenzó muy serio – Ya has derrotado al sable demoníaco y has ajustado cuentas pendientes del pasado. Seguirás siendo mi arma, ¿no? – Ella se paró en seco un momento, ¿cómo iba a dejarle?

- ¡Claro! – Contestó firme pero animadamente la camelia.

- ¡Bien! – Black*Star se quedó aliviado.

Ambos entraron a la estancia donde aparte de Shinigami-sama, también les esperaban sus amigos con amplias sonrisas. Definitivamente Black*Star se sentía afortunado. Tenía grandes amigos, y sobre todo, una gran compañera.

**Fin**.

Notas de la autora: Hmmmm…primera historia de Black*Star y Tsubaki que hago y segunda de Soul Eater. Creo que me ha quedado bastante…convencional. No es nada especial, y ni siquiera he sabido meter un mísero besito o una situación de amor algo más decente TT___TT

Por lo demás, bueno, espero que os guste aunque no estoy especialmente orgullosa de esta historia. ¿Qué opináis? Me gusta la pareja, pero esta vez creo que no he sabido plasmar bien mis pensamientos sobre el papel. Aaargh, ¡es la tensión, la tensión de que se acercan los exámenes!, je.

Probablemente un poco más adelante me querré desquitar y escribiré alguna otra cosilla de esta pareja para sentirme a gusto conmigo misma. Pero bueno, ¡tampoco es ningún desastre, ¿no?!

R&R Pleaaaaaaase!!!!


End file.
